Issues in Engagement
by ofbrothersandteacakes
Summary: Vernon Dursley was not invited to the restaurant Lily chose to announce her and James' engagement at. (The announcement still does not go as planned.)


When James Potter had first met Vernon Dursley, it ended in tears. Vernon's face had been so many different shades of red and purple that Lily Evans (soon to be Potter) was certain the man was going to drop dead right there. And that would've devastated Petunia, even if it had pleased everyone else. There'd been some swearing, some shouting, and almost – _almost –_ a few flung fists.

Needless to say, Vernon Dursley was _not_ invited to the restaurant Lily chose to announce her and James' engagement at.

"You're doing _what_?!" Petunia Evans (soon to be Dursley) practically shrieked across the table at her sister. It turned out a scene could still be made, whether Vernon was there or not.

"Getting married," Lily repeated, slowly and calmly, looking her sister dead in the eye. Petunia's neck was doing a peculiar thing. It almost looked as though the veins in it were writhing, like they wanted to burst straight of Petunia's neck and wrap around Lily's throat. She must've picked that up from Vernon, Lily thought absent-mindedly to herself.

Their parents were anxiously wringing their hands together, nervously glancing around the restaurant. They were getting some extremely strange looks. James was sat beside Lily, amused more than anything.

Petunia was spluttering. "Y-you _can't_!" she insisted, getting to her feet. She slammed her palms down on the table. "That isn't fair!" she continued, stomping one foot in a very childish manner. "I'm supposed to be marrying Vernon. Why can't you wait?" she demanded.

"Love waits for no-one, Petunia dear," James chimed in, earning himself a sharp glare from Lily.

Lily took a deep breath before she spoke again. "I never said it would be at the same time, Petunia," she tried to tell her. "You're making a scene. Look, sit down," she coaxed.

"I will not sit down!" Petunia retorted, her voice ringing through the restaurant. "This is all you ever do. Steal _my_ thunder, make everything about _you_. You haven't even finished school yet! All you want to do is overshadow me."

With a sigh, Lily let her head fall into her palm. "You announced your engagement over a month ago," she mumbled into it.

That didn't seem to matter to Petunia. With a flourish, she'd picked up her coat and draped it over her arm. "You can forget being invited to my wedding," she sneered at her sister, face twisting in disgust. "You and your freak of a boyfriend can stay far away from me," she stated bluntly, turning her back on the table and storming towards the door.

Lily's face crumpled.

Not that Petunia cared. She was already making her way down the street, tugging her coat on angrily as she went. Under her breath, she muttered curses she wouldn't have dared use in front of Vernon or his family. She growled in frustration as her arm got stuck but eventually managed to pull the coat on. She sniffed loudly, determined not to cry like her sister so pathetically had.

"Tuney, wait!"

Petunia groaned but came to a stop, swivelling around to face Lily. "Now what? Do you want to brag some more?" she snapped.

"No, I just – I'll walk you home," Lily offered hesitantly, biting her lip. "It's late and dark. You shouldn't be alone."

"What, going to protect me with your little stick?" Petunia asked irritably, but her eyes softened considerably. "Fine," she agreed moodily.

The two girls walked in stony silence. Petunia's arms were folded tightly across her chest. "I'm not trying to overshadow you," Lily said, very quietly. "I wasn't expecting James to propose, it just – it just feels right, Tuney," she told her sister.

"I don't care," was Petunia's short reply. "I would've preferred it if you'd waited until after I married Vernon to announce it though," she confessed. "But it's done now. I don't care," she repeated. As she spoke, she didn't even look at Lily once.

"...I'm sorry," Lily said finally, and Petunia brought her eyes around to meet her sister's. "I didn't think it through properly. I'm sorry."

For a long moment, Petunia said nothing. Then, eventually, "I'm sorry too." What for was left unsaid. There were too many possibilities.

The rest of the walk, neither woman said anything. Petunia's arms remained tightly folded and Lily tried to make the floor the only place she looked. It was quiet the entire way back. Normal. Safe. For a second, Petunia considered mocking her sister's initial concern. Then she realised it was probably all a ploy to begin with. A ploy to earn her forgiveness.

As it happened, she had. "I didn't mean what I said," she told Lily when they reached her house. "You are still invited to my wedding – if – if you want to come, that is. The Potter – James as well," she corrected hurriedly.

The soft, hopeful smile that crossed Lily's face made Petunia feel slightly sick. "I'd like that," the younger girl said. Petunia managed only a slight smile back.

Though the moment was brief, it felt like they were young and united again.


End file.
